


Comfort

by sovtace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Insecurity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: a few comfort words from one piece characters to you and how they would most likely help you with it.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> i got really sad all of the sudden and wrote this. aaaaaaa

**_• MONKEY D LUFFY_ **

if you ever think that youre useless, and think you aren’t helpful even the slightest bit, **luffy** _will_ prove you wrong and list all of the things you’ve helped him with from all the time you’ve been with him and his crew so far─

if you still think you’re useless, he’ll just give you an incredulous look and go “wow you’re dumb.” while placing his strawhat on top of your head before going “listen [name]! you saved me from alot of things before! you aren’t useless, remember that one time you got me out of trouble with nami? shishishi!~”

you know it’s dumb, but he genenuily means it; you are not useless, you’re far from it, and luffy will remind you constantly of it in his own dumb ways.

* * *

• **_RORONOA ZORO_**

if you ever get insecure about your physical abilities, **zoro’s** always there to train you; no one’s born weak, you just have to train to get stronger ─ the way he delivers his offer to you catches you off guard; but he means well.

“oi, stop frowning just because you lost to that asshole, if you want to grow stronger and take people down, go to the birds nest and train with me. stop sulking─ wh- why are you looking at me like that?! i’m only doing this because you look dumb frowning, stop it, I WANT YOUR SMILE BACK─”

his trainings are ridiculously hard but you’ll get there eventually; if you’re not the type to train, he’ll give you an awkward pat on the head and comment an insult to the person you lost to, and it makes you laugh.

* * *

• **_NAMI THE CAT BURGLAR_**

if you ever feel pressured by someone or _something_ , you can always rely on **nami** ; no matter the situation, she’ll offer to lend an ear since she knows what it feels like to be pressured into something you don’t want to do and will try her best to get you out of anything that’s pressuring you, while the strawhat crew are repeatedly beating up the person who pressured you (if the pressure was caused by a certain someone) she’s there serving you her homemade orange juice while talking to you or ranting to you about clothes, money or anything honestly just to get your mind off of things.

* * *

• **_BLACKLEG SANJI_**

if you ever have body dysphoria or generally feel insecure of your body, **sanji** is by your side in an instant; he can and will shower you with compliments to make you feel loved and/or valid, he literally worships the ground you walk on, your gender doesn’t matter to him at this point, you’re ethereal, attractive, gorgeous, and he’s head over heels for you.

* * *

• **_NICO ROBIN_**

if you’re ever get burnt out or have reached your limit to a point where your body just shuts down, **robin’s** already there using her devil fruit abilities to spawn lots of arms to massage you to relax you in general with tea in her side, feel free to talk her ears off too, she’s a great listener, oh, you don’t have the energy to talk? no problem, robin will just continue massaging your body to untie all the knots that have formed in the last few days in your body, just leave it to her to help you release your stress. her hand massages are great.

* * *

• **_TONY TONY CHOPPER_**

if you ever have any injuries, **chopper** is there to heal you no matter what; he isn’t the strawhat’s ships doctor for no reason, if he ever finds you grumbling to yourself that you were weak and that the injuries you received was because you weren’t strong enough he’ll immediately run over to you and wrap his hooves around your leg, scolding you why you even think like that─

“get as many injuries as you want! i’ll be there to treat it no matter what, if it scars then it just means you’re strong ! like super strong, why doyou think like that?! i don’t condone getting injuries daily like luffy but it also meant you tried your best ! that’s good ! you just need to train, you’re not weak!”

anddd there he goes sobbing as he lists of reasons why you aren’t weak; honestly, you can’t help but smile fondly at the devil fruit user that’s currently holding onto your leg like his life was on the line while sobbing.

* * *

• **_CAPTAIN USOPP_**

if you’re ever feeling down, **usopp** will try his best to make your mood go up by telling random stories and showing you his newest inventions, he even let’s you do a test run on it ! pog !! it doesn’t matter how long it’ll take, he will make you smile again, hell, he’ll even make himself look like a dumbass if it meant increasing your mood.

* * *

• **_FRANKY_**

if you ever feel like someone has been pushing your buttons for way too far for your comfort; **franky** is there to tell them off, saying that it isn’t ‘super’ to evade others boundaries and privacy. once he does that and the other person leaves, he turns back to you and give you his usual smile and go “it’s okay, they’re gone now, wanna go ride on the mini merry?” while doing the superrrr pose.

* * *

• **_BROOK_**

if you aren’t great at instruments, no worries ! your local **skeleton brook** is there to teach you, no matter how many time you mess up, he’ll just laugh with his signature 'yohohoho!’ and encourages you to try again, if you still don’t get it then it’s okay ! practice makes perfect and you’ll improve eventually, brook is there to motivate you 24/7!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades) and feel free to send / ask for scenarios & requests !


End file.
